narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinobi Sect: Flowing Eloquence
Through Seireitou's Byakugan, which carries the power to perceive the flow of all things in the world, and his Ninshū, which allows him to connect energies together and even pull them apart, this technique is born. His eyes perceive everything in the world as an energy flow, even that which has no material form, such as thoughts, sounds, speech, and so on. Because he himself perceives these things as energy flows, it becomes possible to combine this with Ninshū, and literally alter these factors within a target's mind. Whether direct eye contact for the technique to work is necessary or not is unknown, as merely being registered on the Byakugan's field of vision, which is nigh limitless in Seireitou's hands, is enough to allow one's perception to connect. Seireitou can connect with the energy flows of aforementioned targets, such as a victim's thoughts, memories, mental faculties, emotions, and so on, and actually manipulate them to a certain degree. It has been likened to Shisui Uchiha's Kotoamatsukami, though the scope of this technique far exceeds its capabilities. It is possible for Seireitou to insert false memories, false emotions, falsify one's emotions and convictions, both add and remove pieces of knowledge that were not present beforehand, what words they utter, what things they hear and see, and so on. It is a complete capture of their five primal senses without them ever understanding themselves to be under control or manipulation, as they are made to firmly believe it to be their own reasoning. It is a truly bastardized application of Hagoromo's original intent for Ninshū, sometimes referred to as the sibling technique to Kaguya's Infinite Tsukuyomi; although, in the case of the latter, while the general reach of the technique pales in comparison, Seireitou's technique does match Kaguya's technique in terms of potency. Despite being Ninshū and not an actual jutsu, many have considered this to be a technique that ranks highest among genjutsu; solely due to the fact that it influences the mind of a target, the key trait of illusion techniques. However, unlike traditional and conventional genjutsu, which invades an opponent's mind through certain mediums such as eyesight or hearing, this technique directly influences their brain without the need for such a medium. This is made only possible by Seireitou's Byakugan, which does not need to lock eyes with a target to perceive the flow of energy within them that he comprehends as their mental faculties and processes. Because of this, it is considered almost impossible for even dōjutsu such as the Sharingan to register the technique's use and subsequently see through its power. Even standard genjutsu release methods prove futile, such as stopping the flow of chakra in a victim's body, simply due to the fact that no actual disruption of the original energy flow had been made and therefore, stopping it temporarily will accomplish nothing. The only known reported time one had managed to defend themselves against this technique was through the combined use of Ryun Uchiha's Rinnegan and Six Paths Senjutsu, though for unexplained reasons. Triva Benzaiten is a goddess in Shintō mythology, whom rules over all things in the universe that flow: water, words, speech, eloquence, music and by extension, knowledge.